


Holy Trinity

by YoonLolina



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Abuse of drugs, Anorexia, Blasphemy, Blood, Cheolsoo, Death, Decadence, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Seventeen - Freeform, This is really violent, Toxic Relationships, Violence, Wonhan, but is worth it, holy trinity, if you cant handle it then dont read, jigyu - Freeform, really - Freeform, that's about it, the whole thing is blasphemy, there's blood, this is kind of hard to read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-23 00:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16608671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoonLolina/pseuds/YoonLolina
Summary: «Baby, take me to hell with you.»





	1. Drugs

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Divina Trinidad](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/432350) by YoonLolina. 



> This is a trilogy of short drabbles about the Holy Trinity: Drugs, Sex and Blood.  
> Please note that this is an absolute blasphemy and I don't recommend you to read this if you're easily impressionable.

Jeonghan untied the rubber band from his arm and threw it to the other corner of the room. His veins were burning from the substance, but the feeling of euphoria that was soon to come made it worth it.

He moaned satisfied and searched with his eyes for his other addiction: the pretty black haired of cold look was laying on the couch next to him, with bloodshot eyes and a thread of saliva running down from his mouth. Jeonghan smiled and got up, with difficulty, to then fall over his couple, who groaned for the extra weight.

─You’re heavy… –The younger whispered, shifting in his place to find comfort with Jeonghan over him. Even whit the drugs going through his body, they weren’t sure what they were or what they had, he was still alert enough to feel the muffled laughter on his chest. As a response, Wonwoo hides his face on the others hair, sighing content when smelling the bittersweet scent of shampoo and drugs.

─The world is spinning too fast. –Jeonghan complained, holding tight to Wonwoo’s shirt as if he was in better conditions. Both hug in silent, looking for warmth in the other, like they’ve done for too many months now.

It all began as curiosity, they both liked parties and almost a year ago, one of their friends invited them to one and at the climax, offered them a strange powder that he had fixed in small lines at the transparent coffee table of the living room. Being a couple of adults they weren’t ignorant of what was being offered but, with a smile and a squeeze of their intertwined hands, they accepted and joined the _real fun._

The next morning, when they felt how the drugs were leaving their bodies, they promised that as long as the other remained as their ultimate addiction, they could continue. And, despite never saying it out loud, they both knew how close they were to an overdose. They had learned to enjoy every drug that was in front of them, but never to stop. Praying was the only thing they could do, to fall together, so it would hurt less.

Jeonghan pushed himself up a little bit and crashed his lips against Wonwoo’s. If he focused enough, behind the cracked skin and the bitter aftertaste, there was still that untouchable essence of his boyfriend. The love of his life was still his, and the poison in his veins could never take him away. Smiling, he hid at the crook of the younger’s neck, feeling warm for the deep laugh of Wonwoo.

─I love you. –Wonwoo told him always, and neither of them got tired of hearing it. Jeonghan could only kiss his neck as an answer. –You want more?


	2. Sex

Jisoo watched his reflection in the mirror, wearing only some worn out black boxers he could easily see all the things he hated about himself: the soft belly, flabby arms, thighs that brushed, chubby cheeks… He couldn’t understand how Seungcheol loved him.

As if he was being invoked, he looked the older get closer from behind and hug his waist, resting his head on Jisoo’s shoulder. The smiley face of Seungcheol made him want to cry, he didn’t deserved him. Jisoo wasn’t yet at his level, couldn’t even imagine how ashamed Seungcheol could feel walking next to him.

His thoughts were interrupted when the hand –big and warm –of the older grabbed his member. He found Seungcheol’s eyes in the mirror and felt hot for the intensity of the other’s look. Moaning softly, Jisoo pushed his ass towards Seungcheol’s body.

And Seungcheol immediately reacted, kissing and biting without any delicacy at the skin of his neck. Stumbling towards the bed behind him, Seungcheol throwed Jisoo in it, setting himself of top. The kisses of the older started to lower, and Jisoo couldn’t help but moan happily at the attention.

He was so lost in it that didn’t noticed when Seungcheol took his boxers off, not that it bothered him. He wrapped his arms over Seungcheol’s shoulders just as he felt how his erection was being pumped by a hand and a harsh and raw moan leaved his throat.

─So pretty, my love. –Seungcheol’s voice sounded muffled, because he hadn’t stopped kissing Jisoo skin. Playing with Jisoo’s member, Seungcheol let his hand wonder a little lower, his fingers brushing the entrance that he wanted to enjoy.

Jisoo really didn’t needed any preparation, having had sex less than an hour ago, but Seungcheol loved foreplay. He introduced a finger and felt how the younger’s body trembled with pleasure, which made him felt proud. Jisoo was so ready for him, even when they were only beginning.

─Cheol… –Moaned Jisoo. He was trying to fuck himself with Seungcheol’s fingers, but the older didn’t let him. –Please.

The second finger went in as easy as the first one, and Jisoo was leaking already with precum. Seungcheol got up a little and shushed Jisoo’s moans with his mouth. –You want more, babe?

─More. –And without any resistance, he gladly accepted the third finger, although it wasn’t enough for Jisoo. –More, Cheollie, please.

─Should I? –The older asked in a playful tone, but the dominance in his voice didn’t go unnoticed to Jisoo. He loved to be treated like that. –I don’t know Jisoo, tell me, have you followed your diet?

─Yes, just like you ordered? –He managed to say between sighs and moans. –I ate a quarter of an apple and drank a glass of water. I’m full.

Jisoo groaned when Seungcheol took his fingers away, but the tip of the older’s erection made him sigh and try to fuck himself. He needed Seungcheol, he wanted to feel him as deep as possible, only that could quiet the hunger and his stomach noises.

─No forbidden snacks? –Seungcheol was playing with him, only introducing the head and taking it out, annoying Jisoo on purpose to have him say the truth.

─Not even one, baby. I’ll be perfect for you, I won’t break my diet. Is all for you. –As a reward, Seungcheol finally entered and Jisoo let his voice to break into moans. He could almost feel as the usual hunger changed for the longing of his man.

─Well done, pretty Jisoo. –The combination of Seungcheol moving inside of him and the compliments sent the younger to heaven.


	3. Blood

Jihoon clung to the big hand that was squeezing his throat and lifting him out of the ground. The air wasn’t getting to his lungs and his vision was becoming dotted with black spots. He looked to the guy that was trying to kill him: he loved Mingyu so much that, even under those circumstances, the younger was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. Even frowning, his eyes dilated with rage and those fangs that were terrifying when he was not smiling widely, Mingyu was the love of his life.

And, like a fool, Jihoon couldn’t take care of him.

It was his fault. He knew Mingyu had insecurity problems and, underestimating Mingyu’s fear of losing him, he accepted the friendship of some guys at college. They got along really well, he even introduced them to his boyfriend to prove him that he could trust in him. For a moment Jihoon thought it would be okay, Mingyu also went out with them and had a good time, although at the end of the night Jihoon had to give him all of his attention.

But then, Soonyoung started to blur the line that Jihoon and Mingyu had made. And Jihoon found that he didn’t bother. He would never cheat on his beautiful boyfriend, but it was nice to have a new person next to him and not suffocate on Mingyu’s presence.

The more he let Soonyoung into his life, the more aggressive Mingyu became. But he was Lee Jihoon, he could handle it. After all, his boyfriend was a big crybaby and he took care of him just fine. It was impossible that Mingyu hurt him.

And, shit, how wrong he was.

He kicked the air desperately, trying in some way to make his feet find something to lean on and beg forgiveness. The tears were rolling unwelcomed by the cheeks of both of them, breaking their hearts and souls; crying silently for a hug that the younger didn’t let to happen.

After watching Jihoon’s lips turn into a shade of purple, Mingyu threw him to the ground and went to the kitchen, leaving the smaller man coughing uncontrollably at his attempt to breath. Jihoon wanted to get up, hide in his boyfriend’s embrace and tell him how much he loved, that Soonyoung was no one and that they were just friends; however, his body wasn’t reacting. The loss of oxygen was affecting him, not letting him go after the owner of his life.

He heard the noise coming from the kitchen, pots and pans being thrown to the ground, glass crashing to the walls and breaking, Mingyu’s enraged screams, the clink of cutlery. Soon after, his boyfriend reappeared through the door, holding a knife in one of his hands.

─You broke mine, now is my turn, Jihoonie. –He growled with a horrifying grimace of pain in his face and Jihoon nodded. Mingyu was right, he was hurting because of him and he would take responsibility for his actions. He’d do anything to make the younger smile again.

Mingyu kneeled next to him and grabbed him by the shoulder, stopping him from moving; although Jihoon didn’t planned to. The only thing he allowed himself was to swallow –ignoring the throbbing pain in his throat –and whisper in a hoarse and broken voice:

─Only yours, my love.

And without any further to do, Mingyu stuck a knife of jealousy, insecurity and abuses to his heart.


End file.
